A Future To Change
by Akuma215
Summary: A seven years Luffy is having strange dreams about the death of his brothers and about adventures and frendshipes. Why does he have the feeling that these dreams are more than that ?
1. How it all begun

**Hi ! Well this is my new story and the first one in the one piece world hope you will enjoy it**

**Disclaimer : i don't own One Piece or eny of it's characters, only the idea of this story is actualy mine.**

**a little thing : English is not my native language so sorry beforehand for any and all mistakes i surely made.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_He was running, running always forward. His objective was straight ahead of him, kneeling on an execution platform, guarded by his grandfather and another man wearing a hat with a seagull on it. He, himself, was surrounded by marines that were trying to stop him from reaching his brother. Ace was going to be executed and he needed to save him. _

_He had just passed Hancock who had given him the key to open his brother's shackles. He kept running, beating the crap out of those who were in his way. Coby had tried to stop him, but he had quickly dealt with him, not even bothering to stop in his running._

_After some time and some more fighting he succeeded in releasing his brother from the clutch of the marines and they were running to escape that hell when Ace had stopped to face admiral Akainu. Their fight didn't last long and his brother had been defeated. And then the unthinkable happened, his brother was above him with a fist of magma piercing through his chest. Akainu had attacked him while his back was turned to him and his brother had protected him by taking the blow himself._

_It was like Luffy had taken the blow himself, he was unable to move, he was shocked. His world was falling apart because of that sight and he couldn't do anything about it. Tears begun falling down his face, so many emotions were raging inside of him: sadness, fear, rage, anger, powerlessness and many others; there was so many of them, most of which he didn't understand. Because of these emotions he was frozen where he was, his body and mind were incapable of keeping with those raging emotions. _

Luffy woke up with a start, gasping for air. He screamed because of the fear that was taking over him, he screamed because of the loneliness he was feeling at that moment, but overall he screamed because of what the dream had shown him : the death of his big brother, Ace.

He kept screaming and crying till he felt arms surrounding him and a soothing voice reassuring him. He stopped the moment his mind processed what those arms around him meant, that his brother was with him very much alive and still with him.

Then another pair of arms was around him, and this time he looked up to see to whom they belonged to. It was Sabo, his other brother, the one he dreamt the death first killed by a celestial dragon. He was smiling at him, to show him that he was still there, that he was alive and with them.

These dreams had begun nearly a year ago, and the first dream he had was the one about Sabo's death, and from then onward he had dreamt of his adventures, till the one of this night about the death of his other brother Ace. Everyone had told him to not let this dreams disturb him because they were nothing but dreams, but Luffy know better than that. These dreams, they weren't just dreams, there was more to them than just dreams, they felt too real to be dreams: he remember the scent of the sea, the heat that had plagued him on that desert island, or the cold of some other island. Luffy knew they were too real to be simple dreams; they were like visions of the future, a very frightening future.

It was difficult for luffy to breath, like someone was choking him, but he kept breathing slowly till it even out a bit. A hand was rubbing soothing circles in his back, while two voices were trying to calm him. He was aware that all the bandits were in the room with them frightened by his screams, but he couldn't careless at that moment.

"It's ok Luffy. We are here, the both of us." told him the voice of Ace in a soft tone "go back to sleep, we are going to stay with you till the morning." He kept talking to him until Luffy fell back to sleep, not aware of the people around him at all.

"It was those dreams again?" asked his Dadan from across the room, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah! But this time it wasn't those names he kept screaming on the other night, and neither was it Sabo name that he called out tonight." Ace respond softly as not to wake his little brother "He screamed my name. He kept screaming my name, the first few time it was like he was trying to reach me, and the he was calling it out joyously I assumed he reached me but the last one it was like that first night when he had dreamt of Sabo's death, there was such desperation in his voice." By this time Ace was crying, it was difficult for him to speak but he kept speaking because he couldn't stop "I tried to wake him, several times but he wouldn't wake up… he … j-just wou-wouldn't wake up…"

"Stop Ace, it's over." It was Sabo who spoke this time. He put a hand on his brother shoulder and shook him a little to snap him out of his hysteric fit.

Unbeknownst to them, Luffy was having another dream but it was a different of a kind this time. He was in an all white colored place, it seemed endless to him. He was alone and everything was quiet which unnerved him to no end. The moment he opened his mouth to scream a voice rung behind him and he swirled to face it source.

"Such a little thing with such a burdened future" the voice of the young man in front of him was somehow melodic, his features a bit too beautiful to be of human nature, and his smile a bit too bright to be natural, without mentioning the light that was pouring out of his eyes "It was I who gave you those dreams you are having little one"

Luffy was a little blinded by all the light that was coming from this guy. Looking at him hurt, so Luffy looked away. He was going to speak again when the men beat him to it again.

"I am the one forgotten, all bow to my will but none know of me but a very few. I have come to speak to you because you have understood that these dreams were not simple dreams and in that assumption you are right." The man told him with that melodic voice of his, he was going to speak again but this time the rubber boy beat him to it.

"Assem… assemptio?" he tried to speak the word correctly but each time it sounded more peculiar than the last.

"Oh ! I forgot that you were stupid" there was exasperation in his tone but his voice kept the melodic tune "It matter not. These dreams were in fact visions from the future, or I shall say of one possible future you may live. I usually do not involve myself in human's matters, but you are different, important. You are destined for greatness; this is why I give you the possibility to change your future. In your hand lie your destiny and your fate, but around you revolve those of so many people you can do or undo them at will if you wanted, this is why I gave this gift."

Luffy was dumbfounded by the man speech, he was at a loss and he didn't understand half of it which made a great fear ingrains itself in the pit of his stomach. He kept staring at the man feet, and then he noticed that the man in front of him was disappearing gradually.

"I know that many interrogations trouble your mind but now is not the time to answer them. But before I leave I will tell you this: Knowledge is something dangerous and you must be careful with it. Knowledge is the most dangerous weapon a man can wield so beware of the consequences of how you use it. I would advise you to use very little and to only make changes that are necessary but the choice is yours to make." The man looked at Luffy with a somewhat affectionate smile and then he disappeared.

The boy was still frozen in place with a hazy look on his face, then the whiteness of that place was swept away by a wave of darkness that took Luffy by surprise, he closed his eyes on instinct and when he open them again he was looking at the faces of his two brothers.

"What did you dreamt last night?" Ace begun the moment a look of recognition passed on his face, and he received a blow on the head from Sabo.

"You Idiot he just woke up, let him breathe a little" Sabo shouted at Ace bumped face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it .**

**Till the next time,**

**don't forget to review.**


	2. Somthing different

**First of all I wanted to thanks all the people who had favorited/Followed.**

**And special thanks for WaMiLoe, Blueh, scatteredPhilosopher, mad100141, TwilightRaven99. for their reviewes, they made me very happy, like a child who was given hid christmass gifts. Thanks again.**

**Well here is chapter 2 hope you all will enjoy it as much as the first one.**

**sorry beforehand for any and all mistakes i surely made they are all my own.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was freaked out and no one of them was able to believe what they were seeing. It was something they thought impossible, at least coming from that boy. Especially from that hyperactive boy who couldn't stay put more than five minutes. But there it was happening; he was sat on the edge of the cliff that was facing the ocean. It had been more than a couple hours, and he hadn't even twitched once.

Ace and Sabo were worried about their little brother, it wasn't like him to stay so calm for so long. And the fact that this happen the day after he had dreamt about Ace's death was even more worrisome.

Luffy wasn't aware of all of this, he was too deep in thoughts to notice any of that. He was thinking about what that guy "_the one forgotten"_ had told him. The fact that all the events that he had seen in those dreams he had given him were going to actually happen frighten him a great deal. But he was now aware that he can change them; both because of what that luminous guy had told him but also because of an even that had happened some time ago and he had forgotten about it.

He had already changed something he had seen in one of his dreams, and he hadn't done it consciously. The accident with Shanks and that bandit Higu-something, and now that he was thinking about it the dream about Sabo's death wasn't the first one he had about the future. The first one he had had were those about his meeting with the red haired captain and his crew, the devil fruit and his new abilities and even shanks losing his arm. And now that he think about it every one of those thing had happened, all of them but one: Shanks hadn't lost his arm. It hadn't happened because Luffy hadn't insulted that shitty bandit like he had done in the dream and shanks hadn't been forced to come to save him and therefore his arm is was still where it was supposed to be.

That thought made Luffy feel fear. He felt that fear because now he knew that if he had spoken up to that shit-headed bandit it would have led to Shanks losing his arm. The prospect that he had held the fate of the red haired captain in his hand wasn't something very appealing; and now he truly understand what that luminous guy has told him _"around you revolve those of so many people you can do or undo them at will if you wanted."_

Luffy looked at his hand and wasn't surprised when he saw them, they hadn't change, they were still his hands, the hands of a boy with something he didn't truly grasp fully. He has the possibility to change everything he wanted, but does he truly want to change **everything? **No he doesn't want. There are some things he truly wants to change like his two brothers' death, but not the rest. The adventures he had in those dreams where something he had wanted his whole life.

Luffy stand after some more time contemplating all his choices and what may lay ahead in his future. He stared at the open ocean that held so much but give very little of it to men likes him. He turned around to go back to the place he lived in when he spotted his two brothers and all the bandits looking at him with funny expressions on their faces.

"Hey! Ace! Sabo! All of you, what are you all doing standing there?" he asked them while he made his way to face them all with a big smile.

Some days later found Luffy in the middle of the forest, training; in the beginning it had surprised everyone, but after sometime Ace and Sabo had joined him. They were really surprised when they saw the control he had over his stretching limbs, because days before he hadn't had any control over them. It was like he had trained for a couple of months rather than the couple of days it had been in reality.

Luffy for his part was a little disappointed, his future self had had in those dreams so many awesome skills like the Second and the Third gears. He had tried to use them but his body wouldn't and couldn't do them, it was like his body refuse to use those skills because it put too much strain on his body. But then the body he had had on those dreams was much sturdier than the body he have now.

"_So body training it is than" _The straw hat boy thought. So from that day on his training had begun, he trained his body to its limit every day, so much in fact that every night the moment he reached the house of the bandits he fall asleep from exhaustion, but he had learned how to eat while asleep so it wasn't a problem to him, because every new morning he was ready for another round of training.

When his grandfather dropped by every now and then, he was quiet surprised by his grandson progress, every time. Garp even taught him how to use certain skills that were taught only to the marine. Like the Soru, a technique that little Luffy was very excited to learn but that had taken him some time to grasp fully and a lot more to use it efficiently.

When Garp wasn't there and he had no one to train with, Luffy concentrate on training on his Haki. It was something difficult to do alone especially with the Observation Haki, so he let him to be the last one to train on. He concentrated his training on the Armament Haki and the Haki of the Conquerant king. When he was with only his brothers Luffy made them train him on the Observation Haki without explaining, and it had been hard to make them hit him with a club on the head without explaining anything to them.

The Haki training was difficult for Luffy because he was alone to do it, but he managed. It was something he quickly discovered, he was able to remember every single detail of every single dream he had had in the year that had passed, he supposed it was part of the gift the luminous guy had given him and he was grateful for it. So when he was training on Haki, he remembered what Reighly taught him.

Then all too quickly, came the day the Celestial dragon had come and of Sabo's fated death. Surprisingly enough it hadn't happened at all as it was supposed to happen and that had frightened Luffy a greater deal if it had happened how it should, because then he couldn't now how to avoid his brother death. In the end he shouldn't have worried himself, because Sabo's life wasn't even threatened in the first place.

_That night when he had fallen asleep, he was back in that white, empty and endless place where he had met the luminous guy. And he was there waiting for him, with a displeased expression on his face. Luffy could figure out what he had done to cause the displeasure. When Luffy was going to speak the man beat him to it like the other time._

"_What an annoying little brat you make" there was exasperation in his melodic voice, which made it sound funny and Luffy laughed out loud "you have noticed that the event have changed, and luckily for you it was on your favor and your brother had not died. But do not expect it to turn out this good for you in the future. I think you had already figured out what have changed the events of the day, had you not? " This time the voice was cold and Luffy was startled by it but he nodded nonetheless "You must not speak of these visions to any one; these are only for you, little one. Speaking of them to anyone will change the future and an unwanted event may happen. So I will give you one last gift, but remember it is the last. I will erase the memory of these visions of the people who know of them, and make them think you haven't told them what your dreams are about. And before I live I will give you this advice: let the events unfold as they shall; do not change anything but the outcome. But this is just an advice, if you want to you can ignore it the choice is yours to make."_

This time it was a blinding light that ended the dream and when he woke up that day, he made the decision to follow the advice of the luminous man , because he had went out of his way to help him. Luffy kept training for the years that had followed. He saw his brothers leave together seven years later, but he kept training because he had chosen to follow the luminous guy advices.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it .**

**Till the next time, **

**don't forget to review.**


	3. We're two now

**First of all I wanted to thanks all the people who had favorited/Followed.**

**And special thanks for WaMiLoe, Silver Heart11DOOM, for their reviews**

**Well here is chapter 3 hope you all will enjoy it as much as the previous one.**

**Sorry beforehand for any and all mistakes i surely made they are all my own.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was on a sunny day that Luffy set sail, all of Fuchaa village and the bandits had come to see him of. After some watery goodbye from Makino and surprisingly enough Dadan, he left whit a big smile on his face. But mere minutes after he left the shore the seaking that never left the waters of Goa kingdom stopped him on his travel. While the people on the shore shouted for him to come back, he didn't even bother to look at the eel looking seaking, he just sent his way a small burst of Haoshoku no Haki that made the Seaking run away from him like the fires of hell were licking his back. The villagers for their part were stunned by the display of power from the kid.

After some time being carried by the currents, Luffy found himself hungry once again. This time however he didn't have anything to eat, because had eaten all his provisions the first time he got hungry. However, the straw hat boy didn't get the time to think about his hunger very much because of the whirlpool that was sucking his little dinghy. He didn't really get much time to think what to do; he just jumped in the provisions barrel and closed it over himself. After some time in the dark he let himself drift to sleep.

When Luffy woke up sometime later, he was happy to find himself still very much alive and inside the barrel. He had been awoken by the sound of voices outside the dark barrel. He recognized one of the voices from all the ones that were speaking from his dreams; it was Coby's voice. He waited some more time then he opened the barrel forcefully and knocked in the process the man that was going to punch the barrel open. He frightened the shit out of the three other people in the room. That was the moment his stomach chose to gurgle, reminding him of his hunger.

"Do you know where I can find food" he asked the shocked Coby who begun to stutter.

The two remaining pirates weren't pleased by the way Luffy was ignoring them so they tried to slice him to pieces with their swords; Coby covered his face afraid of what would happen. Luffy, for his part just stood there looking at them with a bored expression, when the swords were mere inches from him, he whispered "_**Tekkaï**_" and when the two swords collided with him they simply broke into shared, the two men were frightened to no end by that and then Luffy punched them out of the place before turning to Coby again. They went to the storage room where Luffy found a lot of food and he dove in directly.

"You know if Lady Alvida find you, you're going to die for what you did to her man" The pink haired boy said.

"As if she could, I'm going to be the next pirate king so I'm not going to die when my journey has only begun" Luffy told him with conviction in his voice, a conviction that impressed greatly Coby but his pessimism kicked in a heartbeat later.

"Pirate king? But every pirate out there on the sea is out to be that, you're going to die if you continue." The boy said hysterically and he kept going "impossible…impossible… totally impossi…"

Luffy unnerved by the boy's rambling punched him on the head, which stopped the boy from continuing about how impossible that task was. When the boy stared at luffy with a flat expression Luffy laughed.

"You were hysterical" The straw hat boy explained to the younger one "Even if it is impossible to accomplish, even if I have to fight every single pirates that roam the seas I will do it because it is my dream, and I will gladly die while trying to achieve it."

The pink haired boy was awestruck by Luffy's word; he had never met someone who had such unwavering faith in his dreams. He felt ashamed while he stood there frozen by such heartfelt words because he had abandoned his dream.

"Do you think I could do it? If I were ready to die for my dream?" asked the boy in a pathetic little and trembling voice.

"What is your dream, Coby?"

"I always wanted be a marine, from very little, so I could capture pirates the like of lady Alvide" the boy spoke, not even finding it strange that Luffy know his name even if he had never told him his name in the first place, with conviction and determination.

"A friend of mine always told me: To those with a strong enough will, nothing is impossible."

After some more eating, in fact till the storage room was emptied of any and all food, Luffy and Coby went in search of a dinghy for Luffy to use. When they arrived to the ship deck, they were greeted by a crew of pirates led by a very big, fat and angry woman. The very large and huge women began rambling about how she was the most beautiful women of the seas, that's it until Luffy opened his mouth.

"Coby, who's this whale?" the quiet that followed the question was a proof of the shock everyone was feeling about the straw hat boy's bold words.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BRAT… KILL HIM" Alvida ordered her crew; they obeyed instantly and made their way to kill the insolent fool who had mocked their captain.

Coby was frightened shitless and he even tried to make a run for it but then he saw that Luffy hadn't even twitched from his place, he stopped in his tracks and stood beside the straw hat boy. Luffy for his part war wearing that bored expression on his face again, he even yawned once just to anger the men that were facing him. He made a very quick work of them not even bothering to use his devil fruit abilities or even his Haki.

When he turned to Alvida, he found her fuming from anger and if looks could kill he would have died a thousand very painful deaths, lucky him: Looks don't kill. The woman came to smash his head with her huge club. Luffy just stared at her with that bored expression, and when the club was going to hit him, he just whispered _"__**Tekkaï**__" _and the club shattered the moment it made contact with his hade. Than luffy just lunched his arm backward and let it stretched till his fist was out of the ship, he then smiled at Alvida.

"Goodbye…**Gomu gomu no pistol**" and then he punched her on the face, sending her flying very far away.

Minutes later, the marine was bombarding the two ships, the pirates' one and cruise one intending to sink them. Luffy and Coby took one of the dinghies and escaped on the little boat before the marine was close enough to see them. When they both were on water Luffy caught a glimpse of an orange-headed girl who was on another dinghy trying to escape the hell the marine were causing_."Nami" _Luffy taught while smiling in her direction.

After some time in silence where Coby was navigating the small boat toward the nearest island, Luffy chose to abord the topic that was nagging him.

"So I heard that Roronoa Zoro is being held captive by the marines somewhere close by."

"Yeah, he's held in the island we're heading to, why do you asked?" the pink haired boy asked out of curiosity.

"Well if he were a good guy he could join my crew" Luffy said casually with a note of cheerfulness on his voice.

"Why no… WHAT? Are you crazy, he's a pirate's hunter and live only for the bounty. They say he's a demon in human flesh, are you seriously considering to ask him to join your crew?" the boy completely freaked out by Luffy words. Luffy stayed silence and the rest of the travel till they reached the island was spent in a tense silence.

When they arrived in town after some hours later. Luffy and Coby made their way to the naval base and in their way there, they received very weird reaction when the names Zoro and Morgan were said in their conversation. The reaction to Morgan's name surprise a great deal Coby who taught that the man was in charge of the naval base here should be respected and loved not feared.

When they arrived at the gate of the base, Luffy thought that they would split up, while he got in search of Zoro – Even if he already know where to find him he didn't want Coby to be suspicious- the pink haired boy would go join the marine as he had wanted, but he just tagged along with Luffy.

They arrived just in time to see a girl being thrown out of the yard where the executions were held. Luffy caught her just before she hit the ground by using Soru, something that surprised Coby a great deal because one moment Luffy was next to him and the next he was holding a little girl some twenty yards away.

After assuring that the girl was alright Luffy went inside the yard and saw Zoro bound to a pole the same way in his dreams. He made his way to the swordsman and stopped right in front of him, inspecting the state he was in. Bloodied and covered with bruises as if he had been beaten, which he surly was. He also looked starved and parched. He looked up at Luffy after some time of silence with a scowl.

"What do you want?" he asked the straw hat boy with a cold voice.

"Hello, I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be the next pirate king and I want you to join my crew" Luffy answered cheerfully all the while smiling stupidly at Zoro. The man seemed irritated by the boy and his demeanor.

"No" came the reply almost instantly with an exasperated ton in his still cold voice.

"You're going to die if you stay here" Luffy told him with that cheerfulness that was really getting on Zoro's nerves. He was going to curse the idiot in front of him when what the boy had said finally hit home and the swordsman's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he arrived to articulate just that lone word in what he hoped was something understandable enough.

"Well are you truly expecting that weird guy and his father to truly hold their part of the bargain" Luffy laughed at the look the older man gave him "they are corrupted officers that has built their hold over this island with fear and when words goes out that they killed the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro that will give them more power."

The man was dumbfound by those words, he hadn't thought about it when he had accepted the bargain the man had offered, the purpose for all this situation had been saving that girl and her mother nothing else. But even knowing that know he couldn't back of or that bastard would go back to harassing them and all he had already gone through would be pointless.

"So, I can release you if you wanted but you must join my crew" the boy said with that cheerfulness that didn't seem to leave him at all "or you refuse and I let you to your fate, what say you?"

Before he got the chance to speak Morgan's son barged in again and this time wasn't pleased to see that someone else was helping the prisoner and he begun rambling about how his father was going to execute him for disobeying his orders. Luffy looked at him with a bored expression and that done something that surprised everyone, he punched helmepo and then as if nothing happed at all he turned to face Zoro again and raised an eyebrow at him.

Zoro heaved a tired sigh, while the spoiled brat went to tell his father what happened meanwhile Luffy seemed bored and unconcerned by what's happening around him.

"Bring me my swords and I will join you" the swordsman said his eyes closed when he open them again Luffy wasn't there anymore. Mere minutes later a pink haired boy came and begun untying his ropes while blabbering nonsense about being Luffy's friend and that he couldn't stand back and not help him after he learned what he had done to save that girl and her mother from that corrupted officer and his son.

Meanwhile Luffy had destroyed on purpose the statue Morgan was going to erect like an image of his glory and his might, he then entered the base and went directly for the weird guy room. He stopped, after sometime later, in his tracks when he sensed through his Kenbunshoku no Haki a presence that stood out from all the other present on the base. Sometime later he recognized it from his dream. "_Nami's here_" he thought with a smile than continue in his course toward the weird guy's room.

He stopped dead on his track when he arrived at that land forgotten from god. It was just a horrid display that hurt the eye, there was just too much pink to be bearable. He quickly found the three swords belonging to Zoro in one corner of the room. He took them and went to the window, what he saw made him smile; Coby was trying to untie Zoro ropes while being threatened by Morgan's man.

Luffy just jump out the window and landed between the marines and his two friends, the moment the former fired at them. Luffy just stood there while Zoro was shouting for him to run, then he noticed that Coby was just staring at Luffy. He looked by at the straw hat boy just in time to see the bullets bouncing off of him. When he turned around to face Zoro, he was smiling that idiotic smile of his again and he was unscathed.

The marines for their part was scared out of their wit, their bullets just bounced on the man not even hurting him. And their superior was urging them to fight such a monster or to kill themselves. Luffy was looking at them with that bored expression of his, and when he saw that most of the marines present in the yard were pointing their weapons at their head he sighed and sent their way a very weak burst of Haoshoku no Haki that knocked out all of them and surprising the three still standing people in the yard.

The next moment Luffy was facing Morgan, while still holding Zoro sword in one of his hands. In the blink of an eye he was on his other hand and one of Luffy's leg hit him in the guts sending him to crash unconscious on one of the base walls. Luffy then stood up and made his way to Zoro and handed him his three swords after cutting the ropes Coby hadn't untied yet.

Sometime later found them on Rika's mother restaurant eating till they were full. They were conversing and laughing until the marine came and practically throwing out of town but not before Luffy made sure Coby integrated the marine with the help of an infinitesimally weak burst of Haoshoku no Haki that made everyone gasping for air.

When they were on their dinghy a little away from the shore, Coby and the marines saluted them which impressed Zoro a bit, even with the display of power shown by his new captain made the trick some time before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it .**

**Till the next time,**

**don't forget to review.**


End file.
